


Dual Pleasure

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [27]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Cami have some fun with a strap-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dual Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for kinks prompt #27 'Toys.'

Davina slid into the leather harness. Making sure the silicone egg was pressed against her clit, she secured the harness around her waist. She took out a bottle of lube and squirted some onto the dildo. Then, she squirted a bit more lube onto her fingers and turned to the naked blonde laying on her bed.

Davina slid the lubed fingers inside of Cami, slicking her already-wet pussy. After she spent a few minutes massaging her girlfriend, the witch decided Cami was ready.

Slowly, Davina entered Cami. She began to rock back and forth at a gentle speed. Eventually, Cami’s moans grew louder and she began to demand that Davina go faster.

Smiling, the brunette picked up a remote lying beside Cami on the bed. With the touch of a button, the silicone egg pressed against Davina’s clit began to vibrate.

As the egg did its job pleasuring Davina, Davina went to work pleasuring Cami. She pumped faster and harder than she had before. Simultaneously, she began to rub Cami’s engorged clit.

The dual pleasure soon had Cami screaming in ecstasy. When she came, she cried out her girlfriend’s name.

Davina came not long after, calling out the blonde’s name.


End file.
